A fiú, akit elrabolt az éjfúriája
by KenzS
Summary: Hablaty elkészítette az önműködő szárnyat, mielőtt megküzdött volna Asztriddal. Elküldte a sárkányt, aki nehéz szívvel ugyan, de elmegy. Fogatlan fejében megfogalmazódik egy terv, hogy ne veszítse el legjobb barátját. Hablaty mihez kezd egy új világban? Megtudja Valka titkát? Pléhpofa hogyan dolgozza fel, hogy már a második embert veszítette el?
1. Önműködő

Az egész éjszakám ráment, de elkészítettem. Egy olyan szárnyat, ami magától működik. Rájöttem, hogy nem lehet itt, bujdosva. Az igazságot nem fogom elmondani a falunak, elszökni pedig nem fogok. Kitekintettem, és láttam, hogy hamarosan felkel a nap. Fogtam a szárnyat és elindultam vele Fogatlanhoz.

Ma hagyom nyerni Asztridot, így Ő ölheti meg a sárkányt, Én nem lennék képes rá. A mai nap után minden visszatér a rendes kerékvágásba. Az-az Én leszek a falu és apám szégyene, a leggyatrább viking, akit látott ez a sziget.

A medencébe érve Fogatlan még aludt, de ráléptem egy faágra, így felkelt. Odajött hozzám, és érdeklődve tekintett a fekete szárnyra.

- Na, ennek biztosan örülni fogsz - mondtam, mire kíváncsi tekintettel nézett rám. Leszedtem róla a nyerget, majd a farkat is. Nem mondanám, hogy könnyen ment, sokat ellenkezett ez ellen, de valahogy mégis sikerült. Az új szárnyat is nehezen tettem rá. Érdeklődve tekintett új szárnyára, majd meglepődött mikor észrevette, hogy együtt mozog másikkal. Leült a földre és csak nézett rám, majd hamarosan hozzám bújt. Meglepődtem tettén, de megsimogattam a fejét.

- Fogatlan, azt szeretném, ha elmennél - suttogtam. Megbökdöste az oldalam - Figyelj, így lesz a legjobb mindkettőnknek. Te egy sárkány vagy, Én pedig egy ember nem lehetünk barátok, és nem szeretném azt sem, ha ide lennél kötve - motyogtam. Fogatlan szomorúan nézett rám, és megrázta a fejét. Mindig megdöbbent az, hogy milyen intelligens - Sajnálom Fogatlan - hangom alig lehetett hallani. Fogatlan megnyalta az arcomat - Te is hiányozni fogsz pajti - simogattam meg az orrát.

Felszállt, Én pedig szomorúan néztem utána. Elvesztettem az egyetlen barátomat.

Visszaindultam a faluba, ahol már igencsak folyt az élet. Asztrid dühös tekintettel nézett rám, ami csak még tovább rontott a napomon. Fáradt voltam, lehet, hogy ma meghalok az arénában. Hirtelen egy óriás kezet éreztem a vállamon, majd meghallottam apám hangját.

- Sok sikert az arénában fiam - mondta egy büszke mosollyal, majd tovább állt. Elmentem a nagyterembe reggelizni, érdekes módon most senki nem ült mellém. Az utam ezután az arénába vezetett. Bélhangos már ott volt, szerencsétlenségemre. Felmentem a lelátóra, és néztem a helyet, ahol ma megfogok küzdeni a Hofferson lánnyal.

* * *

Sebesen repültem a jég barlang felé, és közben Hablatyon gondolkoztam. Mi az, hogy nem lehetünk barátok, mert más fajból származunk? Valka is ember. De valamilyen szinten megértem Hablatyot is. Nem haragszom rá, mert neki ott van a helye az emberek közt. De Felhőugró azt mondta, hogy azért hozta el Valkát, mert neki ott van a helye köztünk. Akkor Hablatynak is ott van a helye köztünk. El kell hoznom Hablatyot Hibbantról. Ő a legjobb barátom. De előtte beszélnem kellene Felhőugróval, vagy a gnúvaddal, nem vele nem. Berepültem a barlangba. Igazából Én egyik fészekhez sem tartozom. A legtöbb időmet Hibbanton-töltöttem, és úgy 10 éve találtam rá erre a helyre. Akkor már itt volt Valka is, aki egyből megcsodált, hogy milyen gyönyörű vagyok. Tekintettemmel Felhőugrót kezdtem keresni. Nem találtam, szóval egyből azt a következtetést vontam le, hogy elment azzal a nővel repülni, de úgy tűnik tévedtem, mert meghallottam magam mögül a hangját.

- Mi történt veled, éjfúria? - kérdezte komolyan. Szembe fordultam vele és nagy vonalakban elmondtam neki a történetet.

- Lelőtt egy gyatra viking srác, aki megcsinálta nekem ezt az új szárnyat - emeltem fel farkamat. Felhőugró értetlenül nézett rám.

- Nem értem. Elmagyaráznád? - ült le.

Mindent elmondtam neki az elejétől a végéig. Hogy Hablaty, hogy lőtt le a portyánál, majd készített nekem szárnyat, és miért küldött el, majd azt a tervemet is elmondtam neki, miszerint Én ideakarom hozni. Sokáig gondolkozott, de végül olyan választ mondott, aminek örültem, mint viking a szekercének.

- Figyelj, Én nem ismerem Őt, de ha szerinted idevaló, akkor biztosan jól kijönnének Valkával - mondta nyugodtan.

- Akkor idehozhatom Őt? - kérdeztem izgatottan. Felhőugró elgondolkodva nézett rám.

- Csinálj, amit akarsz - rántotta meg a vállát, ami egy igennel volt egyenlő. Sebesen indultam ki a barlangból, de hallottam Valka hangját is. Szerintem észrevehette a farkamat. Visszaindultam Hibbantra és közben a terven gondolkoztam, hogy fogom Őt elhozni.

Végül megszületett a terv a fejemben. Ma portya lesz, és Én eközben fogom elhozni Hablatyot. Az elrabolom kicsit durva kifejezés. Mondjuk úgy, hogy odaviszem, ahova tartozik.

* * *

Bélhangos felém tartotta a kezét, Gothi pedig megrázta a fejét. A tömeg csalódottan sóhajtott, majd a kovácsunk Asztrid fölé emelte kezét, vagyis, amit annak használt, mire a falu boszorkánya bólintott. A tömeg ujjongani kezdett, Én pedig boldog voltam, hogy ezen is túl vagyok.

Asztridot hősként ünnepelték, mert legyőzött. Apám pedig... vegyes érzelmekkel volt velem. Csalódott is bennem, meg persze örült is neki, hogy végre olyan fia van, amilyet mindig is akart. Bűntudatom van emiatt. Hogy hazudok neki. Már esteledett, de elmentem a medencéhez. Hiányzik Fogatlan. A rajz, amit készített még mindig ott volt. Mikor már teljesen besötétedett, akkor indultam haza, ahol úgy hallottam, hogy portya van. Siettem a műhelybe, de apám elkapott és megrázta a fejét:

- Nem, Te mégy harcolni - nyomta a fejembe a szekercét, és ellökött. Sután álltam a kezemben lévő fejszével, de amikor megéreztem apám mérges tekintetét egyből elindultam. Természetesen nem akartam sárkányt ölni, de nem akartam lebukni. Hirtelen meghallottam azt a hangot, amit semmivel sem lehet összetéveszteni:

- Éjfúria! Hasra! - egyből Fogatlanra gondoltam, de... Nem értettem semmit. Minek jött ide. Ja, igen Ő még mindig sárkány, és így természetes, hogy támadja a falut. Asztrid, Takonypóc és a többiek szintén ölhették a sárkányokat. Hiszen részt vettek a kiképzésen. Valami felrobbant mellettem, ezzel jó nagy füstöt okozva. Éreztem, ahogy valami megfogja a vállamat, majd felrepül velem.

- Ááá - ordibáltam, bár magam sem tudom miért. Fogatlanon kívül nemigazán láttam más éjfúriát, és már nem is igazán tudnak mit kezdeni velem.

- Hablaty - hallottam apám üvöltését, de addigra már eltűntünk az éjszakában. Nem tudtam hova visz, de bíztam benne annyira, hogy nem akar belőlem enni valót készíteni.


	2. Valka

A sárkány leejtett, majd pár pillanat múlva a hátán voltam. Hátratekintettem a farkára, és boldogan néztem vissza előre, mikor megláttam a műfarkat. Nem tudom, hogy Fogatlan miért hozott el. De egy kicsit haragszom rá. Mi az, hogy csak így elrabol? Egyáltalán hova visz engem? Mindegy, majd megtudom, legalábbis azt, hogy hova visz. Már hajnalodott, mikor Fogatlan berepült egy barlangba és üvöltött egyet. Hol vagyok? Egyszer megjelent egy ismeretlen fajú sárkány. Ilyet még életemben nem láttam. Eddig sem láttam sok sárkányt, de ilyet még a sárkányok könyvében sem láttam, vagy nem emlékszem rá. Odajött hozzám és elkezdett szagolgatni.

- Jó sárkány - nyöszörögtem, miközben igyekeztem hátrább hajolni a sárkánytól, de meghallottam egy hangot.

- Te ki vagy? - a sárkány elhajolt tőlem, így megláthattam a hang tulajdonosát. Egy harmincas évei végén járó nő volt. Furcsa tekintettel méregetett.

- Hablaty vagyok, és most rabolt el a sárkányom - villantottam felé egy kínos mosolyt, mire felvont szemöldökkel nézett rám. Közelebb jött hozzám, vagyis inkább kúszott, Én pedig legszívesebben leugortam volna Fogatlan hátáról, hogy elmeneküljek.

- Én pedig Valka - egyenesedett ki - Kövess - intett. Fogatlan elindult velem, Én pedig azon gondolkoztam ki lehet ez a nő? Itt él a sárkányokkal egyedül? Ha igen, akkor vajon mióta? És egyáltalán, hogy került ide? Egy sárkány hozta ide? Annyi kérdés fogalmazódott meg bennem, hogy nem is tudom melyiket tegyem fel neki először, bár úgy érzem erre nem most fog sor kerülni.

Nagyon a gondolataimba mélyedhettem, mert arra eszméltem fel, hogy Fogatlan lelök a hátáról. Zavartan néztem szét. Az első dolog amit megláttam az több tíz sárkány volt. Egy óriási barlang, tele sárkányokkal. Gyönyörű volt. Más szót nem is igazán tudnék mondani. Tele volt forrásokkal, és zöld növényekkel, na meg jéggel. Elképedve bámultam széjjel, és nem tudtam megszólalni. Az idegen szótlanul bámult engem. Most vagy arra vár, hogy kicsodálkozzam magam, vagy ő sem tud belekezdeni, vagy arra vár, hogy Én kezdjek bele. Úgy tűnik az első állításom volt igaz, mert hamarosan meghallottam a hangját:

- És, Hablaty, Te melyik szigetről jöttél? - kicsit rekedt volt a hangja, mint aki már évek óta nem beszélt.

- Hibbantról - remegett a hangom. A nő arcán egy pillanatra hitetlenség futott végig, de arcvonásait azonnal visszarendezte.

- Meséld el, hogy, hogyan barátkoztál össze éjfúria barátunkkal - nézett rám meredten. Nagy nehezen belekezdtem abba, hogyan is lőttem le, - nem igazán lehetett jó pont, hogy lelőttem, - majd miként barátkoztam össze vele. Hogy veszítettem az arénában, majd miképpen hozott el. Hagytam neki időt, hogy feldolgozza, amit az előbb mondtam. Járkálni kezdett, majd hirtelen felém fordult:

- Hablaty, téged érdekelnek a sárkányok? - kérdezte kíváncsian, mint aki nagyon felvillanyozódott. Őszintén, most, hogy így belegondolok nagyon is érdekelnek.

- Öhm... igen - mondtam. Közelebb jött hozzám, és mélyen a szemembe nézve megkérdezte:

- Akarod, hogy tanítsalak? - izgatottnak látszott. Akarom-e, hogy tanítson? Végül is, egy ideig itt leszek, és nem árt, ha tudok egy pár dolgot a sárkányokról.

- Igen - bólintottam magabiztosan, mire széles vigyor jelent meg az arcán.

- Gyere, bemutatlak valakinek - indult el. Elmentünk a szirt végéig, vagyis a barlang végéig. Egy óriási fehér sárkány feküdt ott. Kicsit ijesztően festett, de nem volt annyira vészes.

- Ő itt a nagy gnúvad. Minden fészeknek van királynője, de ő minden sárkányok királya. Kivéve a bébi sárkányoké, Ők nem hallgatnak senkire - nevetett fel. A sárkány felénk fordult. Fogatlan meghajolt előtte, Én pedig csodálkozva néztem rá. A sárkány rám lehelt, és egy kicsit havas lett a hajam.

- Hú - képedtem el. Érdekes módon egyáltalán nem féltem a sárkánytól.

- Kedvel téged - pillantott rám.

* * *

Ismét elvettek tőlem egy embert. Először Valka, aztán meg Hablaty. Engednem kellett volna neki, hogy menjen a műhelybe dolgozni, nem egyből a mély vízbe dobni. Lehet, hogy az arénában jól szerepelt, de még nem állt rá készen. Az éjfúria miért vitte el Őt? Sosem vadászik, erre meg elviszi Hablatyot. Minden az Én hibám nem kellett volna elküldenem a kiképzésre, akkor nem tűnt volna el. Megfogadtam magamnak, hogy vigyázok rá, de nem sikerült. Mindig is kereste a bajt, és most ez történt.

- Pléhpofa, szóltam az embereknek, hogy elhalasszuk Asztrid próbáját - mondta Bélhangos halkan. Bólintottam egyet, majd felálltam, hogy összeszedjem magam. Nem gyengülhetek el. Nekem végeznem kell a főnöki feladataim - Mit csináljunk a sárkányokkal? - kérdezte. Mit csináljunk a sárkányokkal? Most egy kicsit tisztelni fogom a feleségemet és a gondolatait.

- Engedd el Őket - mondtam. Bélhangos már éppen ellenkezni próbált, amikor keményen megszólaltam - Azt mondtam engedd el Őket - már futott is, Én pedig elindultam a kovács műhelybe, pontosabban Hablaty szobájába. Bementem abba a kis helyiségbe, ahol a fiam élte az Ő privát életét. Megpillantottam egy csomó papírt az asztalon, és érdeklődve vettem fel Őket. A legtöbbön egy furcsa szárny szerűség volt, amit egyáltalán nem értettem. Mindegy, ilyen volt Hablaty. Mindig valami újat talált fel.

* * *

Valka egy nagyon kedves asszony, és nagyon sárkánybarát. Elmondta, hogy Őt Felhőugró hozta ide 15 éve, és nem igazán bánja. Ő nem lett volna képes végignézni ezeknek a jóindulatú teremtményeknek a gyilkolását. Valamilyen szinten megértettem Őt. Hiszen ezek nem vérengző vadállatok. Most éppen repültünk, és nagyon élveztem. Nem hittem volna, hogy egyszer találkozok olyen emberrel, aki annyira szereti a repülést, mint Én. Azt sem hittem volna, hogy találkozok sárkánybarát emberrel!

- Valka - pillantottam rá, Ő pedig egyből felém fordította a tekintetét - Neked nem hiányzik az otthonod? - kérdeztem tőle. Hiszen úgy 37-39-re tippelnék az életkorát illetően, és ha rendes viking családból származik, akkor már valószínűleg házas volt, mikor Felhőugró elrabolta, sőt, lehet gyereke is volt.

- Néha, de akkor a sárkányok megvigasztalnak - simogatta meg a sárkánya fejét. A sárkányok megvigasztalják. Mindig azt hittem, hogy a sárkányokat meg kell ölni, de aztán jött Fogatlan, és mindent megváltoztatott.

* * *

Idegesen vágtam a fejszét a fába. Nem tartjuk meg a próbát, mert Hablatyot elvitte egy hülye éjfúria. De azért sajnálom Pléhpofát, hiszen most vesztette el az egyetlen fiát. De ha Hablaty meghalt, akkor ki lesz a következő törzsfőnök? Csak ne Takonypócot! Kiszedtem a fejszét a fából, és visszaindultam a faluba. Hablaty. Amilyen kis satnya volt, annyira jól tudta legyőzni utána a sárkányokat. Lehet, hogy direkt hagyott nyerni? Nem, nem hiszem. Mindegy.


	3. Egy hét

Már egy hete annak,hogy itt élek a sárkányokkal és Valkával. Ő egy nagyon segítőkész asszony, aki rengeteg dologra tanított meg a sárkányokkal kapcsolatban. Olyan érzésem van, mintha Ő lenne az anyukám. Vajon milyen életem lett volna, ha nem halt volna meg? Sokan mondják, hogy kicsit különc volt, illetve védte a sárkányokat. Akkor lehet, hogy tudott volna segíteni, abban, hogy meggyőzzük az embereket a sárkányokról. Hogy Ők nem akarnak minket bántani, csak nekik is meg kell védeni magukat, az éhhaláltól. Éppen egy sziklaszirten ültem, mikor megéreztem egy meleg kezet a vállamon:

- Jól vagy Hablaty? - kérdezte kedvesen Valka. Bólintottam, mire Ő leült mellém. Felhőugró és Fogatlan éppen együtt játszott, Én pedig mosolyogva figyeltem Őket. Fogatlan hirtelen odajött mellém, majd megnyalta az arcomat, Én pedig letöröltem magamról a nyálát. Lefeküdt mögém, fejét az ölembe hajtotta, és kényelmesen elhelyezkedett. Simogatni kezdtem, amit dorombolva fogadott. Ránéztem a nőre, aki mintha meghatódva figyelt volna, de amint észrevette, hogy nézem azonnal elkapta a tekintetét:

- Megyek szétnézek, hogy hol vannak sárkánycsapdák - állt fel, majd felugrott Felhőugróra.

Igen a sárkánycsapdák, vagyis a csapdászok. Sikeresen hallottam róluk. Drago Véresdurung... vagy nem Drago Vérdrung. Igen, így hívják. Hogy őszinte legyek, nincs sok kedvem találkozni ezzel az őrülttel. De amint beleszokok ebbe az egész sárkány-ember-béke-cuccba én is elkezdek segíteni rajtuk, hiszen azt tudom, hogy kell kinyitni a csapdákat. Remélem, hogy Ők is ilyeneket használnak. Vajon mi lehet otthon? Hiányzom apámnak? Vagy már el is felejtett? Reménykedem benne, hogy azért, még ha csak nagyon kicsit is, de hiányzom neki. Mert végül is a fia vagyok, még ha Ő nem is tekintett annak.

A fiam, az Én kicsi fiam egész életében rám hasonlított. Teljesen biztos, hogy Ő az, hiszen Hablatynak hívják, Hibbantról jött, és az életkora is stimmelt. Abban a percben, mikor meghallottam a hangját, valami furcsa dolog futott végig a testemen. A bennem lévő anya, megismerte a fiát. Nem akarom elmondani neki, hogy ki vagyok, hiszen azzal mindent tönkretehetek. Az a lényeg, hogy végre megismerhettem. Annyira rossz volt hallgatni, hogy arról beszélt, hogy mindenki utálta és kitagadta Őt. Ő mindent megtett, hogy befogadják, de mindig rosszul sült el.

Fogatlannal eljöttünk repülni és, hogy őszinte legyek csodálatos volt, még mindig. A repülés olyan érzést nyújtott, mintha szabad lennék. Sosem akarom abbahagyni. Elég sokszor átfutott az agyamon, hogy visszamegyek, kitalálok valami fedősztorit, de aztán mindig eszembe jutott Fogatlan. Hogy milyen csalódott lenne, ha elmennék, és kezdem megkedvelni ezt a helyet.

Hirtelen valami nagy füst jelent meg előttünk. Mindketten meglepődtünk, és érdeklődve néztünk oda. Sárkányok lennének?

- Oda pajti - mutattam előre - Óvatosan, próbálj meg észrevétlen maradni - paskoltam meg a fejét, Ő pedig bólintott. Elindultunk, és egy hatalmas hajót láttunk nem messze tőle, pedig emberek harcoltak egy sárkánnyal. Mit kellene tennem? Menjek el szólni Valkának? Nem addigra a sárkányt elviszik, vagy megölik. Nekem kell segítenem rajta. Végül is, egy éjfúriával nem igazán vehetik fel a versenyt.

- Segítsünk rajta, pajti? - kérdeztem Fogatlantól, aki bólintott, majd teljes sebességgel indult le. Ismét hallottam azt a hangot, amit az éjfúria ad ki támadás előtt, majd hirtelen egy jól célzott lövéssel elválasztotta a sárkányt az emberektől, aki így elrepült. Fogatlannal olyan gyorsan tűntünk el, amilyen gyorsan csak tudtunk, de még így is pont mellettünk repült el egy bóla. Szóval ilyen nehéz a sárkány mentés, nem tudom, hogy Én tényleg akarom-e ezt csinálni. Persze, hogy akarom! Bár, kicsit nehéz lesz, de igyekezni fogok! Elindultunk haza, vagyis a barlangba, mert nekem még mindig Hibbant az otthonom. Bár, hamarosan hozzá kell szoknom a helyhez.

Mi történik akkor, ha egyszer elfelejtem, hogy honnan jöttem? Ha elfelejtem apámat? Vagy Bélhangost? Esetleg Asztridot? Nem, nem. Az a hely az otthonom, sosem fogom elfelejteni.


	4. Alfák

**Tudjátok sokat gondolkodtam, és arra jutottam, hogy kicsit elferdítem a történetet. Ezt úgy értem, hogy animációs filmek fognak megjelenni benne. Lesz benne némi Shrek, Jégvarázs, meg Aranyhaj, na meg ami jön.**

* * *

Együtt ültünk a nagyteremben a vacsoránál. Pléhpofát ismét alig lehetett látni, igyekezett minél több teendőt elintézni, hogy ne gondoljon a fiára. Hallottam egy beszélgetést Bélhangos és az egyik viking között, hogy akkor is ilyen volt, mikor elveszítette a feleségét. Ha, jól tudom Őt is egy portya alatt rabolták el. Akkor igyekezett minél távolabb maradni Hablatytól, és valamilyen szinten Bélhangos nevelte fel. Szegény, neki is meggyűlt a baja az élettel, ahogy nekem is, hiszen a családomról azt állítják, hogy gyáva, Őt pedig mindenki kirekesztette pusztán azért, mert más volt. Más volt. Bár, ha azt nézzük, akkor nekem sokkal jobb a helyzetem, hiszen vannak barátaim, még akkor is, ha nem az övék minden bizalmam.

Én barátkoztam volna vele, de a saját büszkeségem többet ért annál, hogy egy olyan mihaszna alakkal barátkozzak, mint Ő. De mikor az arénában elkezdett jól teljesíteni, akkor mindenki a barátja akart lenni. Az emberek annyira kétszínűek.

- Szerinted, Asztrid? - kérdezte Halvér, Én pedig hirtelen feleszméltem.

- Mi volt a kérdés? - néztem szét közöttük.

- Az, hogy Hablatyot miért rabolta el az éjfúria, hiszen Ő sosem vadászik - suttogta Halvér. Megrántottam a vállamat. Igen, a híres éjfúria, ami sosem vadászik, és Hablatyot mégis elvitte, Ki érti a sárkányokat? Felálltam, és hazamentem. Nem voltam kíváncsi rá, hoggy miylen hülyeségeket találnak ki Hablatyról. Valami megváltozott itt, mióta Hablaty eltűnt. Magam sem tudom mi, de mintha az élet sokkal csendesebb lenne.

Bélhangos még mindig a műhelyben dolgozott, pedig sosem dolgozott ilyen sokáig. Talán ennek is köze van Hablatyhoz, hiszen eddig Ő volt az inasa. Pléhpofa lassan sétált haza, mintha nem akarna hazamenni.

* * *

Mikor bementem a házba csend fogadott. Már éppen kiabálni akartam a fiamnak, hogy itthon van-e, amikor rájöttem, hogy Ő már sosem lesz itthon többet. Mindig is tudtam, hogy a fiam vonzza a bajt, de azt nem hittem volna, hogy pont egy éjfúria okozza majd a halálát. Lehet, hogy tényleg lelőtte, és így állt bosszút a sárkány? Nem, nem hiszem. Valka és Hablaty annyira hasonlítottak. Mind a ketten ugyanolyan... hablatyok voltak, még ha a feleségem nem is annyira. Miben különbözne az életem, ha akkor nem a fiamat védem először, hanem a feleségem? Akkor most lehet lenne egy sárkányölő fiam, akire egész életemben büszke lettem volna, és igazi családban nevelkedett volna? Ezt már sosem tudom meg.

* * *

A nagy gnúvad figyelése sokkal érdekesebbnek tűnt bárminél. Olyan óriási és csodálatos. Minden fészeknek van királynője, de Ő minden sárkányok királya - jutott eszembe, amit Valka mondott. Akkor lehet, hogy azoknak a sárkányoknak, akik nálunk portyáznak is van királynője? Minden bizonnyal. Erről majd még kikérdezem a sárkányvédőt. Mintha csak olvasott volna a fejemben megjelent mellettem.

- Szia Hablaty - köszönt mosolyogva.

- Szia Valka - viszonoztam a gesztust - Kérdezhetek valamiről? - vakartam meg a tarkómat. Bólintott, miközben leült mellém - Szóval, meséltem neked a portyákról, és arra lennék kíváncsi, hogy vajon azoknak a sárkányoknak is van-e alfájuk, amik a szigetet támadják? - kérdeztem, miközben a kezemmel gesztikuláltam, bár nem akartam.

- Igen. Nem ismerek sok alfa sárkányt, de tudtommal mindegyik fészeknek van irányítója - figyelmét a nagy sárkánynak szentelte.

- Mindegyik ilyen hatalmas? - tettem fel a következő kérdésemet.

- Nem tudom, de szerintem igen - bólintottam és a következő kérdésemen kezdtem gondolkodni.

- Miért engedelmeskednek az alfának? - ez a kérdés nagyon foglalkoztatott. Ellenállhatnának neki, de biztos van valami oka, amiért nem teszik.

- Mert képes Őket irányítani, és a sárkányok félnek tőlük. Például a nagy gnúvad a tekintetével képes irányítani a sárkányokat, bár nem tenné meg. Hallottam olyanról is, hogy van olyan, amelyik képes a hangjával irányítani. Az alfa sárkányoknak általában nincs sok gyenge pontjuk. Nincs vakfoltjuk, és sokkal nagyobb, mint a legtöbb sárkány, na meg erősebb is - fejtette ki azt, amire kíváncsi voltam. Ha, az emberek fele tudná, hogy mi történik itt, akkor mindenki békében lenne a sárkányokkal. Ők nem fenevadak, hanem csodálatos lények. Kíváncsi vagyok, mi lehet még messzebb innen. Milyen lények lehetnek a következő hegy mögött. Talán, majd egyszer eljön az is.


	5. A hegy mögött

Nem tudom mennyi idő telhetett el azóta, hogy Fogatlan elrabolt. Úgy két hónapra saccolok, de lehet több is. Fogatlan most visz valahova. Kíváncsi vagyok, hogy mik a tervei, hiszen már elég sötét van. Ismerős helyre érkeztünk. Sárkányok portyáztak Hibbanton?! Hibbanton?! Fogatlan Hibbantra hozott? Elkezdtük nézni a portyát, majd hirtelen elindult, Én pedig igyekeztem nem leesni és ordítani.

- Éjfúria! Hasra! - hallottam Bélhangost kiabálni, és ebben a percben Fogatlan szétrobbantotta az egyik katapultot. Miután ismét eltűnt, vidáman nevetni kezdett. Szóval élvezi, hogy ijesztget, illetve robbantgat. Ismét gyorsan elindult, és még egy lövést leadott szegény katapultnak. Igyekeztem észrevétlen maradni a hátán. Körbenéztem, és figyelni kezdtem az embereket. Láttam, az ikreket, apámat, Asztridot, Bélhangost, és hirtelen honvágyam támadt. Egy sikló észrevett Fogatlan hátán, és szerintem valami sárkány beszélgetést intézhettek, mert pár pillanat múlva eltűnt. Meg kell jegyeznem, hogy nem tűnt jó kedvűnek.

* * *

Az a sikló egyáltalán nem volt nekem szimpatikus. Leakarta szedni a hátamról Hablatyot, hogy elvigye az alfának. Na, azt már nem. Nehezen értette meg, hogy Ő nem olyan, mint a többi viking ott lent. Végül elég mérgesen ugyan, de elment. Nem érzem úgy, hogy hiba volt idehoznom, de azt nem gondoltam volna, hogy őt akarják elvinni étel gyanánt az alfának. Nem tudom, hogy meddig húzza még, de remélem, hogy nem sokáig. Azért már 300 éves emberi években számolva. Valka kiszámította, hogy mennyinek emberi évnek felel meg egy sárkány év. Bár ez mindig eltérő, de nagyon nehezen sikerült megértenem, amit Felhőugró magyarázott. Ettől függetlenül én vagyok a legintelligensebb sárkány. Akkor hirtelen bevillant az a félkezű őrült. Gyorsan kivertem Őt a fejemből. Ki tudja mi történt azóta vele. Lehet, hogy már nem is él. De általában az ilyen rossz emberek húzzák a legtovább.

* * *

Miután véget ért a portya hazamentünk. Valka feszülten álldogált ott, mintha várna valakit. Mikor meglátta, hogy megérkeztünk, csak még feszültebb lett. Leszálltam a sárkány hátáról, és vidáman köszöntem neki, bár éreztem, hogy Ő most nem igazán tud bolfog lenni. Óvatosan intett egyet.

- Hablaty, beszélni szeretnék veled valamiről - eddig nem láttam Őt ilyennek. Ő mindig olyan felszabadult, és szabad, de most. Leültünk a barlangban két sziklára.

- Nem meséltem neked még a múltamról, arról, hogy honnan jöttem. Úgy érzem, hogy itt van az ideje annak, hogy megtudd a múltam sötét titkait. Én egész életemben abban hittem, hogy a sárkányok nem olyanok, mint amilyennek gondoljuk Őket. 16 éve egy portya közben betörtek a családom házába, ahol ott volt a fiam - itt vett egy mély levegőt - még kisbaba volt, és amikor bementem a házba, azt láttam, amiben mindig is hittem. Nem egy fenevad állt ott, hanem egy értelmes lény, a szeme az én lelkem tükre volt. Akkor berontott a férjem és megtámadta a sárkányt, aki Felhőugró volt. A férjem egyből a fiamhoz rohant, és mikor visszafordult engem már elvitt a sárkány, és soha többet nem láttam viszont Hibbant-ot - amikor kimondta az utolsó szót lefagytam. Ő is Hibbanti? Az anyámat 16 éve vitte el egy sárkány portya közben. Nem, nem, az lehetetlen! Valka nem lehet az anyám!

- Kérlek, mond azt, hogy nem te vagy... - annyira nehéz lett volna kimondani azt a szót.

- Az anyád - suttogta Valka - Sajnálom, Hablaty. Nem tudom azt mondani, hogy nem vagyok az anyád - nézett fel szemeimbe. Nem! Ez lehetetlen!

- Felfogtad, hogy hangzik ez?! - kiabáltam - Te vagy az anyám?! Tudod hányszor lett volna szükségem rád? - vontam kérdőre és azt akartam, hogy minden fájdalom, ami engem ért életem során, tudja meg Ő is. Felültem Fogatlan hátára, aki azonnal elrepült velem, de még hallottam Valka kiáltását:

- Hablaty! - de nem érdekelt. Fogatlan aggódva pillantott rám, miközben egyenletesen repült. Át kellett gondolnom ezt az egészet. Valka az anyám? Ez annyira felfoghatatlan. Sokszor éreztem rajta valamiféle anyai szeretet. Hát ezért. Haragszom rá, és most jött el az ideje annak, hogy felfedezzem mi van a következő hegy mögött. Már csak Fogatlannal kell megbeszélnem.

- Pajti, mit szólnál ahhoz, ha felfedeznénk a világot - néztem rá, Ő pedig úgy nézett ki, mint aki gondolkodik. Bólintott egyet, Én pedig megörültem. Folytattuk utunkat - Addig megyünk, ameddig tudunk, rendben? - kérdeztem, mire ismét bólintott. A tenger most nagyon nyugodt volt, akárcsak Én. A repülés valahogyan lenyugtatott, viszont nem akartam visszamenni a barlangba. Felakartam fedezni a világot, és ezt most lesz a legkönnyebb. Sötétedés előtt nem sokkal láttunk egy kis szigetet.

Fogatlan leszállt egy barlangnál, először körbenézett bent, majd intett, hogy követhetem. Utána futottam, és szétnéztünk a barlangban. Nem volt annyira nagy, pont akkora, amennyi elég nekünk éjszakára. Kiszaladtam az erdőbe, hogy gyűjtsek pár fát, az éjfúria pedig követett. Szerencsére sikeresen találtam. Visszamentünk a szállásunkra, elkészítettem a tüzet, majd csináltam magamnak fekvőhelyet. Vagyis a mellényem terítettem le.


	6. Rab

Másnap miután megreggeliztünk elindultunk szétnézni a szigeten. Nagyon kicsi volt, viszont csodálatos. Kiszedtem a térképem a zsebemből.Még Valkától kaptam, mikor hozzákerültem. Szétnyitottam és arra gondoltam, hogy mennyi hely nincs bejelölve ezen a térképen, hogy mennyi hiányzik belőle, mert biztos, hogy ennél sokkal nagyobb a világ, ahogy Kalmár Johann is mesélt arról, hogy mennyi történetet hall kereskedő társaitól. Szinte mindig elmondja a történeteket, bár nem igazán hiszek bennük. Amikor legutoljára volt itt, akkor egy lányról beszélt, aki képes volt fagyasztani. Majdnem megölte a húgát, de az igaz szeretet felolvasztotta a jégszívet. Valami ilyesmikről hadovált. Hiszem ha látom. Tegnap rendkívül sokat gondolkodtam. Eddig sem voltam biztos benne, hogy ki vagyok, de most, hogy kiderült, hogy Valka az anyám, ez még jobban elbizonytalanított. Tudni akarom, hogy ki vagyok, mi a sorsom és legfőképpen mit kell tennem. Egyszer csak meghallottam magam mögül egy hangot.

- Vándor - azonnal odakaptam a tekintetem. Egy rendkívül furcsa kinézetű lány állt ott. Hatalmas fekete szemekkel, és fekete hajjal. Még nálam is alacsonyabb volt talán. Hosszú szürke ruhája sokkal nagyobb volt tőle, és a bal szeme alatt volt valami furcsa jelzés. Mintha a Napot és a Holdat összekeverted volna - **Rab vagy** - ebben a pillanatban kéken megvillant bal szeme, nekem pedig égni kezdett a kezem A fájdalomtól összeestem, de még láttam azt, hogy a nő eltűnik. Nem tudom meddig voltam eszméletlen.

* * *

Már abban a pillanatban, mikor megláttam azt a nőt sejtettem, hogy ennek nem lesz jó vége. Hablaty itt fekszik eszméletlenül, miközben néha felordít. Rendkívül forró a teste. A kezén valamilyen furcsa jelzés keletkezik, szerintem az fáj neki. Milyen jelzés lehet ez? Pont ilyen volt a nőn is. Hablaty egy rab? Ezt nem értem, nincs bezárva sehova.

Nem számítottam rá, hogy Valka Hablaty anyja. Miért nem ment vissza hozzájuk? Hablatynak szüksége lett volna az anyjára, hogy ne mindig az apja elnyomásában éljen. Lehet, akkor tudott volna bizonyítani, viszont akkor nem találkoztunk volna. Lehet, hogy mikor megtalál az erdőben megöl. Ránéztem fájdalomtól eltorzuló arcára, és bűntudat öntött el. Nem tudok rajta segíteni, miközben ilyen nagy fájdalmakat él át. Remélem, hogy hamarosan felébred. Jó lenne minél hamarabb tovább állni, nem szeretnék ismét belefutni ebbe a nőbe. Miért kellett ezt tennie Hablattyal? Így, hogy Hablaty eszméletlen nem tudok tovább állni. Mi lesz, ha valami történik vele repülés közben? Óvatosan elkezdtem nyalogatni a sebét, hátha ezzel kicsit lehűtöm.

Már órák óta feküdt Hablaty eszméletlenül, sőt hamarosan lemegy a nap. Most már tényleg aggódom érte. Ha, hamarosan nem kel fel, akkor visszaviszem Valkához, vagy Hibbantra. Ekkor halk nyöszörgést hallottam meg.

- Fogatlan - Hablaty hangja alig volt hallható. Azonnal rátekintettem összezavarodott arcára. Megbökdöstem az orrommal - Ne aggódj pajti, jól vagyok - ült fel. Könnyű ezt mondani egész nap itt ültem melletted, arra várva, hogy felkelj. Mikor észrevette a jelet a kezén pupillái kitágultak és ijedelem lett úrrá rajta - Mi lehet ez? - suttogta. Pánikot hallottam a hangjában.

Ezután csendben ültünk. Hablaty erősen gondolkodott valamin. Néha azt kívánom bár beleláthatnék a fejébe. Nagyon idegesítő, hogy legjobb barátok vagyunk és még sem mond el mindent.

- Pajti, tovább tudunk állni még ma? - állt fel. Már szürkület volt, viszont bólintottam. Felült a hátamra, én meg elrugaszkodtam a földről. Pár pillanat múlva már az eget szeltük. Jó ötlet volt elhozni? Már kezdek kételkedni. Ott kellett volna hagynom, hogy élje normális emberként az életét. Lehet, hogy még az a lány is összejött volna neki, akiről annyit áradozott. Hogy is hívják? Astrid. Igen. Órákig mesélt arról, hogy a lánynak milyen szép kék szemei vannak, és milyen gyönyörű szőke haja. Néha, amikor már nagyon belemerült a mesélésbe fejbe dobtam egy kővel. Nagyon vicces volt, amikor mérgesen nézett rám, viszont azonnal el is szomorodott, mert valami olyasmit motyogott, hogy én sosem kellenék neki. Nem értem azt a lányt, ahogy Hablaty mesélt róla sokkal értelmesebbnek tűnik, mint a többi viking. Akkor miért nem vette észre Őt? Vagy sokkal szívesebben lóg azokkal az idiótákkal, akikről még mesélt legjobb barátom. Takonypóc, így hívják azt a srácot, aki folyton piszkálta. Szívesen megsütném egy plazmabombával. Halk szuszogásra lettem figyelmes. Hablaty elaludt a hátamon ezek szerint, akkor még óvatosabban kell repülnöm. Vajon hová fogunk jutni? - sóhajtottam magamban.

* * *

Aggódtam a fiamért. Lehet nem így kellett volna közölnöm vele, hogy ki vagyok, de más nem jutott az eszembe. Felhőugró nem akart utánuk vinni, viszont már én is beláttam, hogy nem lett volna okos azonnal utánuk menni. Hagynom kell, hogy kitisztuljon a feje, viszont már majd' két napja elment. Olyan boldog voltam, mikor rájöttem, hogy Ő a fiam. Pléhpofának igaza volt, Ő lett a legerősebb, illetve a legokosabb. Nem sok vikingnek jutna eszébe, hogy összebarátkozik egy sárkánnyal, ráadásul egy éjfúriával. Olyan szoros kapcsolat alakult ki köztük, hogy Fogatlan képes volt elhozni. Fogatlan. Nem értettem, hogy miért hívja így, de aztán elmondta, hogy nem bírja kiverni a sárkány mosolyát a fejéből. A sárkány rámosolygott. Felhőugró és én elindultunk a csapdászok lakhelyére, hogy megnézzük fogtak-e el sárkányt. Miért akarja Drákó ezeket a csodálatos lényeket elpusztítani? Mert tébolyult. Óvatosan leszálltunk az erődnél, és megláttam egy sárkányt a csapdában. Lemásztam hozzá, Ő pedig igyekezett elbújni a ketrec sötétjében, hiszen már éjszaka volt. Kinyújtottam felé a kezemet. Körültekintően nyomta orrát a kezemnek. Intettem Felhőugrónak, aki gyorsan lerepült, és igyekezett felszedni a ketrec tetejét. Ekkor azonban a csapdászok körülvettek minket. megjelent Eret, Eret fia.

- Na nem, nem fogod elvinni a sárkányt - mondta határozottan. Hirtelen megjelent a nagy gnúvad és vele együtt a többi sárkány. Felhőugró gyorsan felszedte a ketrec tetejét, majd a sárkány elrepült. Én is gyorsan felugrottam sárkányomra, amint elhagytuk a területet a fehér sárkány mindent letarolt a jéggel.


	7. Arendelle

Elkezdtem kivetni a kártyákat magam elé, hogy megjósoljam a fiú jövőjét. A lelke egy rab volt, így természetes, hogy megjelent rajta a jelzés, csak valakinek meg kellett idéznie. Elvállaltam ezt a hősies feladatot, viszont olyan homály fedi a jövőjét, hogy én még ilyet nem láttam 132 évem alatt. Mindig teljesen más jön ki. A legutolsónál a szerelem lap jött ki, de már a halált is megjárta. Követnem kell Őket, természetesen csak láthatatlanul. Nem szeretném ha a sárkány megpörkölne, mert, bár nem árthat nekem, jobb az elővigyázatosság. Meglibbentettem fekete hajam és az idegen fiú követésére indultam.

* * *

Fogatlannal már órák óta a vagyunk a tengeren. Elaludtam a hátán, mondanom sem kell mikor felkeltem majdnem leestem. Már igazán jöhetne egy szárazföld. Nem kényelmes folyamatosan sárkánybőrön ülni. Hamarosan megláttunk egy óriási egybeálló szigetet, vagy lehet nem is sziget volt. Ismét este volt, hogy bír Fogatlan ennyit repülni? Viszont már kezdem úgy érezni, hogy kezd kifáradni. Nem baj, majd megpihenünk. Hamarosan földet érünk. Egy hatalmas tó felett mentünk el, ahol emberek jeget ástak? Valami furcsa dalt énekeltek.

- ...hóban-fagyban... már nem vagy más... árnyék... együtt dobban minden szív... - tovább nem hallottam, mert Fogatlan addigra már elhaladt felettük. Akkor nem csak mi vagyunk olyan hülyék, hogy ilyen hideg helyekre költözünk. Eddig szinte csak kelet felé haladtunk, valamennyire egyenes vonalon. A jégbarlang valamivel északabbra helyezkedik el Hibbanttól, és Fogatlan kicsit kanyarított délkelet irányba, szóval most egy vonalban lehetünk Hibbanttal. Nem akarok visszamenni, mert akkor megölik Fogatlant. Vagy elmondhatnék apámnak mindent anyámról és akkor talán... Nem, felejtsük el. Apám még akkor sem kímélné meg Fogatlant, ha megtudná, hogy anya él. Neki ez egy berögződés, hogy a sárkányokat meg kell ölni. Szerintem, ha visszamennék, akkor abban a percben kivégeztetne engem is és Fogatlant is. Mennyivel könnyebb lenne, ha anyám visszajött volna, mikor elrabolta Felhőugró. Talán, akkor apám belátta volna, hogy a sárkányok nem akarnak minket bántani, de lehet akkor nem barátkoztam volna össze Fogatlannal. Nehéz dolog ez az élet.

Fogatlan leszállt egy barlangnál, ami mellett volt egy tó is, bár nem sokat érünk vele, hiszen be volt fagyva. Kiabálást hallottam meg az erdőből. Intettem Fogatlannak, aki morogva a hátára tett, majd elindultunk a hang forrásához. Az erdőben farkasok álltak egy srác előtt. Nem úgy nézett ki, mint, aki éppen barátkozni próbál velük. Fogatlan leszállt a srác elé, a farkasok azonnal elmentek. A srác felé fordult, aki igyekezett minél hátrább jönni a sárkánytól. Szemei még ijedtebbek lettek, mikor meglátott engem a hátán:

- Fogatlan, kérlek állj meg - mondtam a sárkánynak, aki morogva ugyan, de megtette. Leszálltam a sárkányról, majd nyugodt hangnemben elkezdtem vele beszélni:

- Az én nevem Hablaty. Nem akarunk bántani - mondtam óvatosan a fiúnak, aki csak bólintott - Téged, hogy hívnak? - kérdeztem meg tőle.

- Kristoff - a hangja remegett szóval még mindig félt tőlünk.

- Figyelj, nem akarunk bántani, különben is, úgy nézek ki, mint, aki ebben a percben kinyírhatna? - kérdeztem tőle a nyilvánvalót.

- Te nem, de ő igen - mutatott Fogatlanra, aki most inkább úgy nézett ki, mint egy nagy házi macska. Kényelmesen tisztálkodott. Csak ekkor vettem észre a szarvast, aki inkább megbújt a sötétben, mint hogy előjöjjön. Pár méterre volt egy szétzúzott szán, vagyis inkább összetört.

- Fogatlan nem fog bántani, amennyiben te sem teszed ezt - mondtam nyugodtan. Bizonytalanul bólintott, mjad előhívta a szarvast. Felült rá, de ekkor tétován felénk fordult.

- Nem lenne kedvetek nálunk tölteni az estét? Mert, ahogy elnézlek titeket nem vagytok idevalósiak - mért végig minket. Fogatlanra néztem, aki elgondolkodva bólintott. Felrakott a hátára és a srác mellé ment. Lassan elindultunk, Ő pedig hirtelen megszólalt:

- Honnan jöttetek? - legyek őszinte? Végül is, már úgy is mindegy.

- Hibbant-szigetről. Amúgy mi most hol is vagyunk? - jutott eszembe a kérdés.

- Arendelle - még sosem hallottam róla. Hamarosan beértünk egy fénnyel teli helyre, majd egy óriási épület felé vettük az irányt. Közben mindent elmeséltem Kristoffnak, aki szintén mindent elmondott a a királyságról. Elmondta, hogy Ők nem törzs, hanem nép. Nem törzsfőnök vezeti Őket, hanem király és királyné, bár jelenleg csak királyné van. Elmondta, hogy a királyné húga a menyasszonya, és úgy találkoztak, hogy Elza, a királynő régen mindent hóval borított be. Mégis csak igaz volt Kalmár Johann meséje. Bementünk a palotába, de előtte a szőke hajú srác kikötötte a rénszarvasát. Kristoff arról is felvilágosított, hogy ezt palotának hívják. Annak ellenére, hogy késő volt, nagy volt a zsibongás a palotában. Legalábbis két lány hangja töltötte be a teret. Ekkor egy vörös hajú lány csúszott le a korláton. Őt pedig követte egy szőke hajú lány, bár Ő nem csúszott a korláton, hanem lépcsőzött. Nem is tudom mi tükröződött rajtuk, mikor megláttak minket. Kristoff egyből odament és elkezdett magyarázni, de olyan halkan csinálta, hogy semmit sem hallottam. A szőke lány távolságtartóan elindult felém.

- Elza királynő vagyok. Üdvözöllek Arendellben. Szívesen látunk nálunk, viszont nem szeretném, ha valami galibát okoznál, mert arról én magam gondoskodom - ekkor felemelte a kezét és havat varázsolt. Hatalmasakat bólogattam, Ő pedig letette a kezét - Szeretnék tőled is hallani egy bemutatkozást - húzta el a száját.

- Hablaty Borzasztó Haddock vagyok konkrétan a Harmadik és Hibbant-szigetről jöttem. Örülök a találkozásnak. Ó, Ő pedig itt a sárkányom, Fogatlan - mutattam az éjfúriára, aki büszkén kihúzta magát.

Elza letérdelt elé és bámulni kezdte, majd óvatosan kinyújtotta felé a kezét. Éppen megakartam akadályozni, amikor Fogatlan óvatosan megbökdöste a lányt, aki halkan felnevetett és megsimogatta a fejét. Ekkor meghallottunk valami nagyon vékony hangot. Odafordultunk és egy hóembert láttunk, akinek egy hófelhő lebegett a feje felett. Mi a franc? Fogatlan megugrott, miközben a fehér kis lény felénk jött. A vörös hajú lány felkapta a hóembert, és közelebb jött:

- Anna vagyok, Elza húga, Ő pedig itt Olaf - mutatott a hóemberre, aki kiugrott a lány karjaiból, majd elém jött.

- Olaf vagyok és szeretem a meleg öleléseket - nyújtotta ki felém fa kezeit.

- Oké - húztam el a számat. Nem értettem mit akar ezzel. Fogatlan óvatosan megszaglászta, majd prüszkölt egyet. Anna felnevetett, Elza csak elmosolyodott.

- Nem vagytok éhesek? - Anna hirtelen kapta rám a tekintetét. Fogatlan hevesen bólogatni kezdett.

- De - Anna abban a pillanatban karon ragadott és elkezdett húzni. Bementünk egy óriási helységbe, majd kiszaladt és behozott egy lányt. 18-nak tippelném. Hatalmas zöld szemei voltak, egyenes sötétszőke haja, amiből egy tincs be volt fonva.

- Nathalie, szeretném, ha kiszolgálnád Őket, és mutatnál nekik egy szobát - a leányzó arcán ijedelem látszott, és egy kérdést bökött ki:

- A sárkányt is lássam el?

- Hát, persze - mondta Anna úgy, mintha ez egyértelmű lenne, ezzel magunkra hagyott minket. A lány, név szerint Nathalie, felsóhajtott:

- A nevem Nathalie, mit szeretnétek? - most ki fog szolgálni minket?

- A sárkányomnak halat csak angolnát ne hozzon neki, nekem pedig mindegy - böktem ki.

- Hamarosan jövök, és kérlek ülj le - ment ki. Leültem egy székre, miközben Fogatlan mindent megszaglászott.

- Tessék - tett le elém egy kis kenyeret illetve valamilyen húst. Volt nála még egy kisebb tál, amit le tett Fogatlan elé. Éppen készült elhagyni a konyhát, mert időközben rájöttem, hogy így funkcionál ez a hely. Utána szóltam:

- Nem maradnál itt beszélgetni egy kicsit, mert bár elmondtak nekem mindent, mégsem értem a dolgok nagy részét - leült elém.

- Mit szeretnél tudni? - fáradtságot láttam a szemeiben. Nem is csodálkozom, hiszen már elég későre járt.

- Hát, kezdjük ott, hogy Elza, hogyan képes jeget varázsolni - ez a kérdés nagyon foglalkoztatott.

- Uhm... Ez a képesség a királynőnek már születése óta megvolt. Senki sem tudja, hogyan képes rá - hebegett lehajtott fejjel. Ezután még pár dolgot megkérdeztem tőle, majd ott hagyott azzal, hogy megcsinálja az ágyamat, illetve keres nekem váltás ruhát, meg valamit, amiben aludhatok. Hamarosan visszatért, majd bevezetett minket egy szobába, ami vagy kétszer nagyobb volt a Hibbanti szobámnál.

- Mivel láttam, hogy önnek nem olyan a stílusa, mint a palota többi lakójának, ezért előkerestem a kertészünk régi ruháit. Nem sokkal volt nagyobb tőled, szóval szerintem jók lesznek rád. Ezek meg azok a ruhák, amikben aludni fogsz - adta a kezembe a viseleteket - Ha, szeretnél megtisztálkodni, akkor ott tudsz - mutatott egy ajtóra. Bólintottam, mire azonnal elhagyta a szobát, de még elmotyogott egy "Jó éjt"-et. Bementem a mutatott ajtó mögé. Nem olyan volt, mint amire számítottam, kicsit sem hasonlított Hibbanthoz. Nálunk a patakba fürdünk, illetve néha Bélhangost egy vályúban. Megtisztálkodtam a hideg vízben és felvettem a ruhákat, amiket Nathalie itt hagyott. Fogatlan készült megcsinálni a parázságyát, de megakadályoztam benne.

- Ne. Itt fedett helyen vagyunk, ha meggyújtod, akkor tűz keletkezik - morogva megforgatta a szemét, és úgy helyezkedett el. Befeküdtem az ágyba, ami különösen puha volt. Én nem ehhez voltam hozzászokva. Sokáig forgolódtam, mire sikerült elaludnom. Reggel, mikor felkeltem felvettem az öltözéket, amit adott a lány. Kopogást hallottam meg, kikiabáltam egy "igen"-t, mire Nathalie nézett be:

- Elkérhetném a ruháit, hogy kimoshassuk Őket - zavartan elfordította a fejét.

- Persze. Ott hagytam őket - mutattam a tisztálkodó helyiségre.

- Értem, menjen le reggelizni - adta ki az utasítást.

Lementünk Fogatlannal, ebben a percben Anna egy széles mosollyal közeledett felém.

- Jöttök reggelizni? - ugrált. Bólintottam, mire Ő lehúzott a lépcsőn. Leültünk egy asztalhoz. Már ott ült Elza és Kristoff is. Sóhajjal ültem le az asztalhoz. Fogatlan elfeküdt az asztal mellett, ebben a percben emberek jelentek meg tálakkal a kezükben, és mindegyiket letették elénk. Végül adtak Fogatlannak is halat, aki ennek rendkívül megörült. Egyszer csak Elza megszólalt:

- Hablaty, elmesélnéd, hogy kerültél ide? Kristoff nagy vonalakban elmesélte, de jó lenne tőled is hallani - ezután nekik is szépen elmeséltem, hogy miként kerültem ide. Fogatlan a reggeli befejeztével elkezdett szétnézni az épületben. Szerintem repülni szeretne, mert a kijutási helyeket kereste.

- Kiengedhetem Fogatlant, repülni szeretne - pillantottam a sárkányra. Bólintottak, majd ott hagyták az étkezőt. Kimentünk és Fogatlan egyből felrepült az égbe. Néha-néha észre lehetett venni a felhőkben, és mikor a város lakói észrevették nem kicsit ijedtek meg.

- Milyen érzés repülni Hablaty - hallottam meg mellettem Anna hangját.

- Csodás, olyan, mintha szabad lennél - néztem az égre, ahol már Fogatlan csak néha tűnt fel a felhők közt - Ha, akarod majd egyszer elviszlek - ajánlottam fel. Izgatottan nézett rám, majd hevesen bólogatni kezdett.


	8. Al

**Szóval, a végén lesz egy kisebb szónoklatom, aki nem akarja elolvasni a kiborulásom, az csak a fejezet végén lévő első bekezdést olvassa el.**

* * *

Már egy hete annak, hogy Arendellebe jöttünk. Ez idő alatt elvittem Annát repülni, de még Elzát is. Elzának kifejezetten tetszett a gyorsaság. Sosem hittem volna. Jobban megismertem Nathaliet, aki elmondta, hogy nem ideszületett pusztán a munka lehetőségek nem éppen a legjobbak az otthonában. Fogatlan egészen megkedvelte a lányt, ugyanez nem mondható el Olafról. A kis hóember nem igazán nyerte el éjfúriám tetszését, de látszólag őt ez nem igazán zavarja. Gondolkodtam azon, hogy tovább kellene állnunk, de valamiért nem vagyok képes elmenni. Fogatlan elkezdte rángatni a felsőm, amiből rájöttem, hogy vacsora idő van. Talán ma kellene előállnom azzal, hogy tovább állok. Igen, holnap reggel tovább állok és ismét a csillagok alatt fogunk aludni. Lementünk az étkezőbe, ahol még csak Elza volt ott. A lány sosem késett sehonnan. Mikor meglátott intett egyet.

- Jó estét Elza - köszöntem neki, miközben leültem az asztalhoz. Nemsokára megjelent Anna és Kristoff. Már a desszertnél tartottunk, mikor úgy döntöttem, hogy ideje megtenni a nagy bejelentést. Felálltam és félszegen megszólaltam:

- Holnap szeretnénk tovább állni - húztam el a számat. Elza szólalt meg először:

- Rendben, szükséged van valamire az utad során? - meglepetten pislogtam rá.

- Nem hiszem, maximum egy kis olajra, hogy Fogatlan farkát rendben tudjam tartani - jutott eszembe.

- Azért csomagolunk neked egy kis ételt, nem egészséges mindig halat enni - mondta, miközben felállt az asztaltól - Nathalie! - kiáltotta el magát. Mindig, amikor szükségem van valamire a lányt szedik elő. Akár ételre, akár ruhára.

- Igen, felség - jelent meg a lány.

- Csomagolnál Hablatynak valami élelmet, holnap tovább áll, szerezz olajat is, illetve valami melegebb ruhát, hamarosan hideg lesz - mutatott rám.

- Rendben. Engedelmével - ezzel elhagyta a szobát.

Fogatlannal felmentünk ideiglenes lakhelyünkre. Kopogást hallottam, majd Anna nézett be.

- Holnap mikor mégy tovább? - ült le az ágyamra.

- Valószínűleg korán reggel - nézegettem Fogatlan szárnyát, hogy milyen állapotban van.

- Értem. Jó volt veled találkozni - hallottam a hangjából, hogy mosolyog.

- Kösz, Anna - néztem rá, és megölelt.

- Szia - hagyta el a szobát. Egy lány megölelt.

Mivel nagyon fáradt voltam ezért korán lefeküdtem aludni. Furcsa álmaim voltak Valkáról, apámról, Fogatlanról, és a nőről, aki rám tette a furcsa jelet. Reggel arra keltem, hogy Fogatlan nyalogat. Undorodva toltam el magamtól, és felkeltem. Lementem az emeletről, ahol Nathalie egy táskával várt.

- Tessék - adta a kezembe - Tettem bele neked melegebb ruhát, olajat, és ételt. Remélem jó utad lesz - egy puszit adott az arcomra és elment. Hű. Cipő kopogást hallottam meg, és Elza sietve odabökött nekem egy "Jó utat"-ot. Kimentünk és felszálltunk Fogatlannal. Vajon hova fog minket még az élet vinni?

3 évvel később

Zihált voltam és erőtlen. Nem tudtam megmozdulni, ahhoz túl nagy volt a fájdalom a hasamban, illetve a lábamban. Azok a nyilak nagyon jól találtak el. Bár, kihúztam magamból, de ezzel csak rontottam a helyzeten. Még jobban vérezni kezdtem. Fogatlan itt hagyott, de nem is igazán bánom. Úgyis nemsokára végem lesz. Elkezdett sötétedni körülöttem a világ. Fogatlan volt az utolsó, akit láttam.

* * *

Idegesen feküdtem Hablaty ágya mellett. A városban megtámadták, mert nem beszélte a nyelvet. Ilyen hülyéket. Még szerencse, hogy van itt ismerősöm.

- Nyugalom éjfúria - a fekete hajú lány lustán dőlt neki az ajtókeretnek. Nehéz róla elhinni, hogy régen nem is ember volt, hanem sárkány. Egy varázslatnak köszönhetően az éjfúriából ember lett.

- Mintha te nem az lennél Al - morogtam neki oda. - Mennyi az esélye annak, hogy meggyógyul? - váltottam egy teljesen más hangnemre.

- Mindkettőre van esélye. Nem tudom, attól függ, hogy mennyire akar élni. De kár lenne érte. - mérte végig feltűnően. Halkan felnevettem. Sosem fog megváltozni - Komolyra fordítva a szót, kellene neki műlábat csinálni. Túlságosan elfertőződött a seb és a lába nem élte túl - szomorúan néztem barátomra.

Az ablakon kitekintve az erdőt láttam. Alnak a háza az erdő közepén volt, mondjuk nem is igazán mehet emberek közé. Túlságosan is furcsa, és ha az emberek mind olyanok, hogy megölik azért, mert nem beszéli a nyelvet, akkor Al már rég halott lenne. A fekete pikkelyek a kezén nagyon árulkodóak.

- Na, gyere. Hagyd pihenni a beteget, addig elmesélheted nekem, hogy mik történtek veled, az elmúlt

években - intett. Elkezdtem neki mesélni. Elmondtam, hogyan találkoztam Hablattyal, miként vittem el a barlangba, és az utazásunkról is beszéltem neki. Arról is beszámoltam, hogy a Vörös Halál meghalt. Természetes halállal. Ezt az egyik ismerősömtől tudom, aki annak a fészeknek a lakója volt. A sárkányok szétszéledtek, és elvannak.

- Nem hiányolja a családját - biccentett a zárt ajtó felé.

- De, viszont nem akar visszamenni se az anyjához, se Hibbantra, nem értem miért - a végét már csak suttogtam.

- Te sem mentél vissza Fúriafészekbe - kuncogott fel. Mérgesen pillantottam felé.

- Igen, de miattad nem mentem vissza, a húgom vagy.

- Nem tudom, hogy jön ahhoz, hogy a húgod vagyok, hogy nem mentél vissza a fészekbe, de jó tudni, hogy ez is az én hibám - vigyorgott fogatlanul. Megforgattam a szemem. Igazából tényleg semmi köze a húgomnak ahhoz, hogy nem mentem vissza az otthonunkba. Pusztán nem akartam a szüleim és a fészek szemébe nézni. Jobb ötletnek tűnt a Vörös Halálhoz csatlakozni.

- És mesélj, milyen itt? - kérdeztem. Én hoztam ide, mert Ő azt mondta, és azóta nem is beszéltünk. Na jó, egyszer pár hónappal utána.

- Egész jó, itt hatalmas spirituális erő van. Amúgy meg nem. Elvagyok, könyvet írok, rajzolok - rántotta meg a vállát az emberi években húsznak kinéző lány. Sárkányévben tizenhét volt. Hirtelen elkomorult a tekintete - Fogatlan, tudod mi az a jelzés Hablatyon? - kezdte figyelni kezeit.

- Nem. Miért? Te talán tudsz valamit? - kérdezgettem hevesen. Már három éve volt Hablatyon és se én, sem ő nem tudta, hogy mi lehet az.

- A barátodat nem azért támadták meg, mert nem beszélte a nyelvet, hanem azért, mert az egy rab jelzés. Itt átokként tekintenek rá, szerintük viselője bajt hoz mindenre. Viszont ez a jelzés, nem ezt a jelenést hordozza. Aki viseli, annak a lelke egy rab, valami fogva tartja a lelkét. Lehet ez egy érzelem, egy cselekedet, akármi - magyarázta. Valamilyen szinten felfogtam, hogy miről beszél, viszont azt nem értettem, hogy Ő honnan tud erről.

- És te honnan tudsz erről? - néztem rá kíváncsian, mire zavartan habogni kezdett.

- Ő... tudod az úgy volt, hogy... - vakarta meg a tarkóját, és erősen kerülte a tekintetem. Valamit nagyon erősen titkolt.

- Hogy volt? - piszkáltam.

- Megismerkedtem egy ember fiúval, aki elmondta nekem - bökte ki mérgesen. Bólogatni kezdtem. Ekkor eszembe jutott egy kérdés, amire a választ mindenképpen a húgomtól akartam megkapni.

- Szerinted, a fészekből még vannak élők, vagy azaz ember megtalálta Őket? - most én kerültem a tekintetét.

- Nem tudom, bár nagyon okosak vagyunk, nem biztos, hogy mind képesek voltak megmenekülni - húzta el a száját.

* * *

Már három éve Hablaty halálának. Mindenki visszarázódott a normális kerékvágásba. A portyák megszűntek és csak éljük az életünket. Pléhpofa már nem vadássza mániákusan a sárkányokat. Takonypóc rám van szállva. Undorító. Kijelentette, hogy Ő lesz a következő törzsfőnök. Bár, Pléhpofán azt látom, hogy bárkinek odaadná a vezető szerepét, csak ne neki. Szívás. Vajon Hablatynak milyen halála lehetett? Az éjfúria élve megette, vagy előtte megölte? Ezen nem is szabad gondolkodnom. Akármilyen mihaszna volt, a halálát nem akartam.

* * *

**Szóval, akkor annak, hogy a vörös halált nem úgy nyírtam ki, hogy felrobbantottam, annak meg volt az oka, annak is, hogy ugrottunk az időben. Amúgy úgy néz ki, hogy 20 fejezetes lesz a történet. Szóval, úgy négy fejezet fog itt játszódni, aztán mennek tovább az események. Hiccstrid is lesz, meg minden.**

**És aki nem akarja a kiborulásom, az ne olvasson tovább.**

**Szóval. Emlékeztek arra a mesefilmre, amiben játékok szerepeltek, meg minden? Igen, arra a cuki Pixar filmre! Amit, amúgy utálok. Szóval, készül a negyedik része. Ki nem találjátok, hogy mikor lesz a bemutatója. 2017. jún. 16. DE MI A FRANC AZ, HOGY PONT AZ ÍNAS 3 BEMUTATÓJÁRA TESZIK!? Kiborulás vége.**


End file.
